Flexible electronic devices belong to a new technological field, in which an optoelectronic device is manufactured on a flexible substrate. Flexible electronic devices have humanization and convenient because they are light-weight, thin, and portable, and the like. Therefore, they have attracted the attention of the global high-tech industry. Flexible electronic devices usually include a substrate of plastic or metal. Compared to a metal-sheet substrate, a plastic substrate has advantages such as greater transparency and flexibility. However, the plastic substrate has a low moisture/oxygen barrier effect. As such, the active layer and the high work function electrode in the optoelectronic device may react with moisture and oxygen, therefore limiting the development of flexible electronic device. Accordingly, a gas barrier composite film is usually called for to allow the flexible electronic device to block moisture and oxygen from entering the optoelectronic device. In other words, the gas barrier composite film may sustain the optoelectronic device performance and lengthen the optoelectronic device lifetime.
As such, the development of a transparent and flexible gas barrier composite film is critical for flexible electronic devices.